


Laguna Shower Fic

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Laguna in the shower.





	Laguna Shower Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Mentioned as having been written longhand (to be typed up) previous to a post made Jun. 16th, 2005. 
> 
> It's had the title (or lack thereof) for more than a decade, so... it's stuck.

Not exactly sure what he was supposed to be washing away, Laguna stepped into the shower, warm water beating on his chest as he did so. Everything was, well, a little strange but the guilt and regret he kept searching for didn't seem to be willing to appear.

He could never be a proper father to Squall, so at least he could try to be a proper lover. Squall was twenty now, already bitter from a string of failed relationships. Which is why he'd been in Esthar - to get away.

At first it had simply been a case of both men taking advantage of one another, but now they were both stumbling towards some sort of worthwhile commitment.

Turning, Laguna let the water wet his hair, fanning it with his hands to be sure each strand was damp. Squall was already on the phone with Quistis, he knew, depsite it being stupidly early on a weekend in Esthat, let alone what time it must be in Balamb.

Time was about the only thing they didn't share - he liked to shower in the morning to start fresh while Squall was an evening showerer, to wash away the day.

Hair officially wet, Laguna grabbed for his shampoo. His hair took more care than anything else, after all. He was tempted to sing, but that had been banned several times now, once as a signed document that Kiros and Ward had pushed through legislation: the President of Esthar shall not under any circumstances sing in the shower, else he will not receive any dessert with dinner.

The stupid, stupid law and the knowledge they were having chocolate for dessert that night kept Laguna's mouth shut as he worked the lather through his hair.

A shower with Squall would be nice one of these days, he thought, but probably not any time likely. Not with Squall's tendency to be up early and on the phone whenever he was visiting.

Grabbing a bar of soap, he couldn't help lamenting that he'd rather be washing Squall's body than his own, running hands over Squall's muscled back and buttocks, not his own trim frontside. And certainly not his own... Well, yes, thinking of Squall would do that, after all, and it wasn't as though he'd never masturbated in the shower before.

Thinking of Squall and the way Squall's body felt, the way Squall's mouth was on him...

Moving his hand fast and hard, Laguna thought back to the night before, claiming Squall for hours, melting his ice princess facade and fucking the daylights out of his inner-lion.

Somehow he had permission to do that - claim Squall like that and not just because of rank or age or anything - probably just that Squall felt safe. Safe to spread his legs and be taken, not having to worry about what would happen in the morning.

They'd even gotten through foreplay without Laguna's nervous leg tensing up but that wasn't a terribly sexy thought so Laguna tried to wander back to the mental image of his sweat-soaked son crying his name while fisting his own hardness in rapture.

Laguna grabbed at the wall of the shower, trying to steady himself as he came, losing his balance anyway and not so gracefully landing hard on the shower floor.

Squall was in there in an instant, robe off, getting wet as he pulled Laguna up.

"You okay?" Squall asked, brow knitted with concern until he noticed Laguna was still half hard. "Don't tell me you..."

"You should shower with me," Laguna said, knowing he'd have at least one bruise later. But it was worth it twice over, once for the orgasm and once for having Squall there now.

"Maybe I will," Squall replied, running a hand down Laguna's back. "Since obviously you wanted me here."


End file.
